


A DESIROUS DEMON

by Miss_AJR



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Consensual Sex, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Light BDSM, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Rope Bondage, Safewords, Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_AJR/pseuds/Miss_AJR
Summary: A reverse of the previous Explicit piece, with Crowley dishing out something rough to his husband.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 17





	A DESIROUS DEMON

Crowley prowled around the bed, looking down at his lover. Husband he corrected himself. He still couldn’t get used to that, even a few months after their wedding. Presently, Aziraphale was tied to their bed, completely naked. Ropes secured each ankle and wrist to the bed posts. 

Since Aziraphale and Crowley had tied the marital knot, they had experimented in several sexual arenas. This was a new one to them. Silk ropes had been purchased from a website (Crowley had to make the purchase as his husband was still clueless about the internet). A few toys had also been added, and Crowley was very much looking forward to using them on his hedonistic lover at a later date. Angel he may have been, but Crowley was seriously enjoying discovering what a wanton principality his husband was! 

Crowley was thanking every angel and demon in Heaven and Hell that the two of them had got together. He had never been so happy, and a large part of that was exploring new sexual activities. Seeing his husband lying there naked, legs pulled apart by the ropes, with his impressive cock standing erect, was sending Crowley’s mind into overdrive. 

He didn’t know where to begin so climbed on the bed and straddled his husband, legs either side of his hips, with Aziraphale’s cock pressed up against his stomach. Aziraphale moaned and pulled at the ropes.

“What would you like, my darling?” he asked. Aziraphale looked up at him, clearly already frustrated. 

“Just touch me, please” he moaned, thrusting against Crowley. Crowley leaned forward, meaning his own erection tapped against Aziraphale’s. He kissed Aziraphale gently, tongues sliding together, moaning into his mouth. Then he pushed harder, making the kiss rougher, whilst his fingers ran into Aziraphale’s blonde curls and tugged firmly. That made Aziraphale’s cock jerk and he pushed his hips upwards. Crowley pulled back.

“So, a bit rough then?” he murmured. Aziraphale nodded. “Ok, the safe word is Eden, got that?”. Another nod. Crowley leaned forward again and pressed his lips to Aziraphale’s neck. He sucked and kissed before biting down, bruising the skin. Aziraphale gasped. Crowley switched to the other side, repeating the process so his husband had matching bruises. Caressing Aziraphale’s chest, Crowley scratched his nails downwards, creating thin red weals on the skin. Aziraphale moaned as Crowley moved back up the side of his body, before bending again and sucking on his nipples, nibbling gently then making a slightly harder bite right at the end. Aziraphale was panting already. 

Crowley slid off the bed, looked down at Aziraphale and noticed his cock was leaking now. He moved to the end of the bed and began to caress up Aziraphale’s legs, occasionally digging his fingers into the plump thighs he loved so much. Aziraphale’s back arched as he shouted Crowley’s name. 

Crowley moved back to the top of the bed and slid a hand into his husband’s hair, pulling it and making him whimper. “Be very quiet or I might not let you come”. Aziraphale was immediately still. 

“Good Angel. If you are very good I’ll fuck you. If not I might have to punish you!” he accompanied this with another tug of his hair. Looking down the length of Aziraphale’s body he could see the effect the stern words were having on his erection. 

Crowley ran his nails up Aziraphale’s raised arms, scratching up to the ropes which he tugged hard, before placing his lips on the marks on Aziraphale’s wrists, licking and then biting down on the pulse point just enough to make his husband gasp. The heat of the rope mark against the coolness of Crowley’s tongue was incredibly erotic. Crowley repeated the bite on the other wrist and watched Aziraphale’s cock jerk in response. 

Crowley moved away and stepped to the middle of the bed. Bending over, without any warning, he slid Aziraphale’s cock into his mouth and sucked very hard. Aziraphale lifted his hips up with a huge yell. 

“Oh Fuck, Crowley, yes, please….Oh Go…Heaven… please”.

Crowley pulled off and glared down on his husband. “I said be quiet!” he hissed. Returning to his previous position he once again sucked Aziraphale’s cock down before licking it up and down a few times. Predictably Aziraphale yelled again and Crowley stood up.

“Oh dear, far too much noise. I might have to punish you after all”

Crowley moved back to the end of the bed and slid up between Aziraphale’s legs. Kneeling up, he lifted a hand and brought it down on Aziraphale’s left thigh. It wobbled slightly and Crowley adored it. Aziraphale gasped but said nothing. He repeated the smack on the right thigh. Then again on the left, and back again, for 5 strokes each side. Aziraphale was thrusting manically but had not made a squeak. Crowley slid downward and bit on the inside of his husband’s luscious thigh, inches from his hard cock. He repeated this several times, feeling Aziraphale squirm. He bit a little harder, secretly trying to break his husband. Still nothing. He reached for Aziraphale’s balls, stroking them the way he knew he liked. He felt them contract upwards, as his cock continued leaking. 

Kneeling up he reached for the bottle of lube lying nearby and squirted some onto his fingers. He placed his fingers over his husband’s entrance and prodded gently. Aziraphale jumped at the touch but still didn’t make a noise.

“I’m going to prepare you now, darling. Are you ready?” Crowley asked, and Aziraphale nodded, his lips pursed.

Crowley pushed a finger in slowly, pulled back, and re-entered more firmly. Building up a rhythm, he introduced a second finger. Aziraphale threw his head back into the pillow and gasped. 

“You want more, my filthy angel?” asked Crowley. “You can speak now”.

“Yes! Oh please, yes, more, AAAAAH” cried Aziraphale as Crowley pushed a third finger in.

“Oh you bad angel, look at you fucking my fingers. You want this so much. I love seeing you like this, so desperate. Do you want me to fuck you now?”

“Now, yes, mmmmm, please. I want you my demon. Fuck me hard Crowley” panted Aziraphale.

Crowley removed his fingers and positioned his cock ready at his husband’s entrance. This was so incredible, watching Aziraphale writhe on the bed, helpless to do anything but take what Crowley gave. There was no gentleness as Crowley pushed himself deep inside his husband, making him yell out loud. He pulled out and pushed again, another hard thrust.

“Look at you, all bruised, covered in my kisses, gagging to be used. You just lie there and take it. You couldn’t be more perfect for me. I love you, Aziraphale” gasped Crowley. 

“I love you Crowley…don’t stop, please….I want you…AAAAAH!” cried Aziraphale as Crowley continued, hard and fast. 

Crowley then paused his hips in their movement, making Aziraphale whimper in desperation. He leaned forward and grabbed at Aziraphale’s wrists, twisting the rope a little more. Putting his lips next to Aziraphale’s ear he whispered “I’m going to fuck you as hard as I like, and you are going to take it. I’m going to come inside of you soon”. 

He gave his husband a passionate hard kiss. It was wet and messy and all teeth and tongues, and left them both gasping. Lifting back up he bit down on Aziraphale’s nipples, then sat back up and began slamming himself into Aziraphale, knowing he would not last much longer. He reached over and grabbed Aziraphale’s cock, pumping it firmly. Aziraphale cried out and began arching his back off the bed in time with his lover’s moving hand. 

“Yes, harder, please” moaned Aziraphale. 

“Come for me my angel, go on, let me see you covered in your own mess. Come now!” he ordered.

Aziraphale took maybe three more thrusts before he screamed Crowley’s name and erupted over his hand. Crowley continued fucking him through the orgasm till he also cried out and emptied himself into his husband.

Crowley briefly collapsed over Aziraphale as they caught their breath. He recovered enough to snap his fingers to release all the ropes. Aziraphale whined as the blood rushed back to his wrists and ankles, and Crowley moved up the bed, pulling a sheet over them both as he wrapped them both up tightly. He held his husband close and rubbed the marks from the ropes till they smoothed away.

“Oh my darling that was amazing. You were so wonderful” murmured Aziraphale as his lover wrapped himself round him, almost snakelike. Crowley hugged him and kissed him gently along his shoulders. “You too, my angel, thank you for letting me enjoy you” replied Crowley. 

The couple cuddled up, drifting off to sleep, knowing they were both safe and loved.

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR READING!! Crit, comments and kudos always welcome XX


End file.
